


Until My Capillaries Burst of Boredom

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Band Fic, Dom/sub, M/M, Safewords, Sex Toys, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey hasn't slept in three nights. Why? Because the tour bus is small and cramped, and it becomes even smaller when two of the band-mates take up BDSM and make enough noise to put porn to shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until My Capillaries Burst of Boredom

It was the middle of the night. The depths of darkness. Anyone in this god-forsaken time zone was probably sound asleep. People on the other side of the fucking world were probably taking naps right now.

“I think I have gone insane! I actually think I have gone _fucking_ _insane_!” Bob cried, rubbing at his eyes and rolling over in his bunk, clenching his hands in his pillow like a vice. “This isn't normal! This isn't a normal problem people, fucking have...” He whined, doing his best to wrap the pillow around his head.

“It's been three nights!” Mikey squealed, “I haven't slept in three nights! _Ha!_ Who needs sleep? I don't need sleep! Do you need sleep Michael? No I do not need sleep Michael.” Mikey continued pacing the too narrow corridor between the bunks. Haphazardly stepping over the piles of crap that littered the floor like a maze. Clothes, comics, empty coffee mugs, all of the items blurring together in the dim light.

“Guys, don't be so melodramatic, it'll last for half an hour max. Then we can just sleep in peace.” Ray sighed, closing his eyes, and thumping his head down on his pillow to get comfortable.

Mikey snorted, grabbing a hold of Ray's bunk and peering in. His eyes wide, feral. “Melodramatic? Hmm?! Well, its just that simple isn't it, hmm, yes. Simple! Lets all listen to Ray! Hmm, yes. Simple! Why didn't I think of that?” Mikey was becoming hysterical now, and Ray could see Bob raise an eyebrow from his bunk opposite Ray.

Bob grumbled, pinching his nose, “Dude, three days? Why are you stressing so much over this? Just ignore it and sleep when its over.” Bob looked at Mikey as he span around, away from Ray.

“Hear that hmm?!” Mikey asked, pointing toward the door which led out toward the front of the bus. Ray and Bob both winced when there was no talking to cover up the sound of the loud shouting that could be heard. For the last ten minutes the noise coming from the lounge area had echoed through to the bunk area, exactly the same ruckus that had kept all three of them awake the previous nights. “Tell me! Please! Tell me how one could possibly sleep after hearing this?” Mikey screeched. “You would have to be a deaf idiot to not know what was happening out the front!”

The screams of “ _Fuck me!_ ” accompanied with the moans and groans of two grown men left nothing to the imagination. Well, _very little to the imagination_ ; because of course, the three men in the bunk area were doing their best _not_ to imagine what was happening on the other side of the very thin door.

Ray sighed, propping himself up on one arm and gently touching Mikey's shoulder to try and calm him. “Mikes. Chill. I know its your brother out there and all, but you _must_ of heard him jerk off, at least _once_ , when you were younger, so in comparison its no big deal... If it's... If it's coz of the _gay_ thing... maybe you should talk with him about it? It's not this much of a big deal Mikes... Bob and I are fine with them... _y'know_ ,” Ray tilted his head toward the door to accompany a particularly load set of groans.

“What! No! I don't care that they're _gay_! No! It's... It's...” Mikey spluttered, his hands waving around in the small space they could. “You don't know what they _do!”_ Mikey frowned, looking sternly into Ray's eyes as he gripped back at his shoulder, _“You don't know what I've seen...”_

“You saw them fucking? _Dude_!” Bob screeched, throwing his pillow at Mikey's head.

Mikey's eye twitched, his head spinning around to Bob, his eyes glancing down at the pillow that now rested on his feet.

“I was awake a few nights ago... I had my curtain open because it was hot and stuffy. Frank couldn't see me, but... but, I saw him pull out this... this, brown duffel bag from under his bunk...” Behind his glasses, Mikey's eyes were wide as he pointed to the bunk below the spare one on Bob's side. From Mikey's bunk opposite Franks bunk below Rays, he would have prime viewing of what had happened.

“...He opened the bag and pulled out this black... shiny... _costume”_ Mikey winced, shivering. “I tried to close my eyes, but, but at first I didn't know what it could be, so I kept watching. I watched as he pulled out this red ball, attached to these black leather straps. Frank... he... it was a ball gag. Frank put it on himself. He fucking moaned at putting it on himself!”

“What. The. Fuck.” Bob breathed, leaning out of his bunk in suspense.

Mikey shook his head, eyes shut tight. “Frank then knelt to look into Gerard's bunk. He was only wearing boxers. He had a boner. My face... he must have thought I was _sleeping_...”

~~~

Trying his best to stay quiet, Frank looked around once more to check for movement. When he noted that every bunk had their curtain pulled, bar Mikey's, he spent an extra few seconds to see if he were conscious. His glasses made it hard to tell if his eyes were open or not, but Frank guessed that at this time of night he should be.

Strapping his favourite ball gag on, Frank moaned already anticipating what was to come. With a quick squeeze to his dick, Frank crawled his way over to Gerard's bunk, pulling back the curtain softly before lowering his head down next to Gerard.

With his arms crossed behind his back, still kneeling on the floor; the position was awkward and strained to hold, but Frank knew that Gerard liked it when Frank stretched out and contorted into positions for him.

Softly whining around the ace in his jaw, Frank moved forward ever so slightly to press his nose up against Gerard's sleeping face. His eyes fluttered softly as he awoke, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark of the bunk room. His soft round features morphed into hard lines of dominance when Gerard finally laid eyes upon Frank, as if something deep within him was awakening at its own pace.

Gerard was up and out of the bunk within a few seconds, dragging Frank's head backwards by grasping on to locks of his hair. Dribble started to make its way down Frank's chin as he moaned at Gerard's touch, his eyes closing with the pleasure of his control being stripped away from him.

Gerard's eyes were drawn to the black slab of leather draped across _the_ brown bag they kept. “Go and wait on the couch how I like you.” Gerard ordered, his voice low and gravely so as not to wake anyone, and to send a shiver through Frank, as he knows how Frank likes it

Once Frank made his way out to the front, Gerard picked the black costume up, and did his best to 'slip into it', zipping it up as quietly as he could. He hastily picked up the whip next to the bag, kicking it back under Frank's bunk; before making his way to Frank.

 ~~~

Bob spluttered, swinging his legs and head out of the bunk, perching carefully on the end, “Wait, wait, wait!... So... Frank? Frank's the bitch?” Bob laughed, “I always thought Gerard would be the pansy!” Mikey shuddered at the images Bob brought to mind, the images which solidified who tops, and who bottoms. Mikey wasn't sure which was worse.

Ray rolled onto his stomach and leant out of his bunk, “They're doing it on the couch? The couch we all sit on?... I feel sick,” he moaned, rubbing his head into his pillow to muffle the sounds of Frank's high pitched pleading now coming out from the front room.

All three men shuddered when they digested the fact that the couch had stains and patches that they always shrugged off as food stains, and drink spills.

Bob seemed to come back to himself first, remembering something from Mikey's story, “Didn't you say they have a bag?” Jumping down from his bunk, he crouched down to Frank's bunk, wincing as he flapped his hand around under the ledge until he found what he was looking for. “Gotcha!” Dragging out the object into the middle of the aisle, Mikey shrieked and hopped back into his bunk to get away from it.

It was, what Mikey had described it as, a large brown duffel bag sat in the middle of aisle, its zip and flag open, as if Frank and Gerard hadn't put something back just yet, leaving it open for easy access when they will return to it after tonight's adventure.

Ray let out a long whistle as he looked down at the bag, “Shit, these guys are into some serious kink, I always thought they were more vanilla.” Perking up a bit, Ray hoped down to crouch opposite Bob as he leafed through the bags content, “Dude! Don't touch it, you don't know where they put that!”

Bob laughed as he picked up a large pink wobbly dildo, “Frank is such a neat freak, he probably scrubbed at this thing for hours after he screwed it, its gotta be cleaner than the portable toilet in the bathroom man!” Bob tossed it back in the bag, and picked up something with a buckle, “Well, I don't think they're using this one tonight Mikey,” Bob laughed as he gangled the ball gag back and forth.

“ _Sir, please, p-please sir, I-”_ Frank's groan from the front room rang through the bus, only to be punctuated by the loud slap of skin on skin.

“What the fuck are they into?” Ray whispered, head turned to stare at the flimsy door seperating them. Bob threw the ball gag back into the bag and said, “Obviously not using this tonight... or this,” Bob laughed again as he pulled out the black leather suit.

Standing up and holding it against his body Bob swayed his hips, and with a girly voice he said, “Hi, I'm Gerard, I may look like a flower, but I am actually a big gay bear,” then with a gravely voice, Bob shoved his hips forward pushing the part of the suit that had a hole forward into Ray's face, “Frank, suck my dick!” Bob laughed falling back down to sit by the bag, folding the suit and shoving it back in the bag. When he noticed neither Ray or Mikey laughing with him, he looked up, his giggles tapering off, “What?”

“Dude, I think you're enjoying this more than you should,” Ray frowned, shaking his head and gingerly poking through the bag.

Mikey lifted his head from the pillow when everything went silent from the front of the bus. “ _Fuck!_ ” Ray whispered as he and Bob began flinging handcuffs, cock rings, paddles, rope, fucking pliers, and God-knows what else back into the bag. Mikey panicked, flying under the covers and pulling his curtain shut, he left Ray and Bob to defend for themselves.

Bob kicked the bag under the bed and jumped into his bunk, closing his curtain the same time Ray managed to sweep his shut too. Then there was silence as the three men held their breath, waiting.

When the door finally did open, all that could be heard was gentle shh-ing, and soft snuffles.

“ _Safe-word, safe-word_ ,” Frank kept muttering, with Gerard soothingly saying that it was all over now.

Bob held his nose, trying his hardest not to giggle, but when he heard the drag of the bag being pulled out from under Frank's bunk, he couldn't help but laugh. Poking his head out, he looked down to see Gerard covering Frank in a blanket as he bent down to his bunk, gently removing Frank's grasping hands as Gerard tried to put away a pair of handcuffs, a cock ring, and a whip away.

Bob laughed even harder when he noticed Gerard fumbling to put them away, embarrassed that Bob was watching. Ray pulled his head out at the sound of Bob laughing, giggling with him as Gerard was failing to hide what he was putting away. All the while Frank was grasping out to Gerard, clinging at his chest and boxers repeating “ _Safe-word..._ ”

The laughter stopped when Bob and Ray noticed Frank's tear-stained face, his eyes glazed over as he looked at nothing in particular. “Fuck, what's wrong with Iero?” Mikey poked his head out and peered around his brother to get a look at Frank, watching as he shook and cried softly under the blanket.

“Fuck off!” Gerard growled, zipping the bag up and shoving it under the bed before climbing into the bunk with Frank, pulling the curtain closed behind him.

Bob looked ashamed of himself as he looked at Mikey and Ray, “You never see the ending in pornos... I guess we know why now huh?!” he whispered, wiggling his eyebrows before closing his curtain.

 ~~~

In the morning Bob, Ray, and Mikey awkwardly shuffled around the bunk room, not wanting to be the first one out to the front of the bus. In the end Bob called all three of the pussy's, and led the way for the others to follow.

Frank had his back to the arm rest, his legs spread out across the cushions as he drank his coffee, “Sup?” he nodded in greeting.

The three men grabbed a cup of coffee each, looking around the rest of the bus. “Where's Gerard?” Mikey asked, stirring milk into his cup.

Frank looked at them all suspiciously, “he went out with Brian to sort something out,” he shrugged. It was normally what happened when the bus drove all night, and only got to the venue in the early hours of the morning. Frank knew that, the others knew that. Why were they asking. Sighing, Frank swung his legs off the couch so that they could sit down. They all looked at the offered space with disgust and one by one they sat down opposite Frank on the coffee table.

“...Hey, are you guys... _okay_?” Frank asked, leaning forward, resting his coffee on his knees.

Bob shook his head as if ridding a thought before he looked at the others, and then to Frank, “Dude! I think we should be asking if _you_ are okay.” Frank raised an eyebrow as if to say, _why wouldn't I be._ “We saw you...” Frank's eyebrow was still raised, “... a blubbering mess.”

“I was? I guess I get like that sometimes, no biggie!” Frank laughed, standing up to pour himself another coffee.

Ray spluttered, “Man! You were crying! You kept saying 'safe-word'-” Mikey cut in then, with “which by the way, isn't a very creative safe-word, Frank.”

When Frank flopped back down on the couch, he ran a hand over his face, “What do you want me to say guys? _That I have my limits?_ Or that _sometimes I can't take the punishment Gerard gives me?_ ”

Mikey frowned, looking at Frank, “Why don't you just leave him Frank, if he's hurting you like this?”

Frank laughed, “Guys, its fucking gay BDSM! What do you expect? Rainbows and unicorns? It's fucking hot, why would I stop?”

**Author's Note:**

> uggghh yeah, I started writing this months ago and only decided to finish it today. If there's anything you think needs to be improved, please comment and i will do my best to change it xo


End file.
